inazuma_eleven_go_chrono_stonefandomcom-20200222-history
Hamano Kaiji
Hamano Kaiji (浜野 海士) is a midfielder for Raimon. Appearance He wears goggles at his forehead and has brown eyes. He has raised blue navy hair and a dark skin tone. He raises his sleeves when wearing his soccer uniform. He wears the Raimon soccer uniform, the Raimon jacket and the Raimon school uniform. Personality Hamano is shown to have voluntarily switch with the injured players against Protocol Omega 2.0, especially when he saw Hayami get more injured, but since he also got injured badly, he was discouraged again, and also ended up being brainwashed just like the other members of Raimon into quitting the team. His personality after being brainwashed hasn’t changed that much, since he was still relaxed, but the major change was he didn’t care for soccer and suggested to ‘watch tv’ instead and if they got home early to be able to watch some shows. Though, after the Raimon team finally defeated Protocol Omega 2.0, Hamano along with all the rest of the members returned to normal. Plot The Beginning In Episode 1, it is seen that he didn't know anything about the soccer club and about Tenma. He was seen holding a fishing rod. In Episode 3, he appeared alongside with the Raimon soccer team. They remembered their memories for soccer again but they didn't know who Tsurugi Kyousuke was. He agreed to help Tsurugi Yuuichi, Tenma and Fei Rune to bring back the soccer and stop the plans of El Dorado. In Episode 6, he, Ichino and Aoyama wanted to play against Protocol Omega 2.0 due to the injuries of Hayami, Kariya and Hikaru. He replaced Kariya in the match. When he picked up the ball, Hamano was immediately tackled by Dorimu and had an injury due to it. After the match, Raimon went back to their timeline. When they arrived, Hamano left the team like the others who don't have a Keshin. France Era In Episode 18, as he came back with the rest of the team. He was shown to have catched ten fishes, while Hayami only got one, and Kurama, Ichino and Aoyama didn't get a single one, then they were suddenly attacked, just like the rest of the other teammembers, luckily, they won somehow. Hamano was shown to be chosen to timetravel until Jeanne's era by Daisuke also. In Episode 19, when they finally timetraveled to the past france era, he commented on what Shinsuke said that the era they were in was like 'a video game in true life', in which Hamano wondered how much 'defensive' power Jeanne's army had. In Episode 20 and Episode 21, Raimon fought against Protocol Omega 3.0 who were controlled by Zanark Abalonic. When Gamma called his Keshin, Jinrou Lycaon, and shot, Hamano along with Kirino became injured by the shoot. After Charles VII changed the formation for the second half and came with a plan, Hamano was seen intercepting some passes of Protocol Omega 3.0. At the end of the match, Raimon won with 2-1 because of Kirino Mixi Maxed with Jeanne d'Arc, Tsurugi's Keshin Armed shoot and Shindou's Setsuna Boost. After the match, Raimon went back to their own timeline. Ragnarok Tournament In Episode 39, he, along with the others who didn't go to the King Arthur Era, were transferred to the El Dorado headquarters. There, Raimon heard the true of the Second Stage Children. Raimon then decided to team up with El Dorado to defeat the Second Stage Children in the Ragnarok Tournament. Later, he was chosen to be a member of El Dorado Team 03 and trained with them. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 147 *'TP': 160 *'Kick': 85 *'Dribbling': 110 *'Technique': 112 *'Block': 85 *'Speed': 109 *'Stamina': 92 *'Catch': 54 *'Lucky': 92 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'SH Flying Fish' *'OF Naminori Piero' *'DF Killer Whale' *'SK Konshin!' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Flying Fish' *'OF Naminori Piero' *'DF Killer Whale' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Shinsei Raimon' Trivia *The kanji for "Hama" (浜) in his name can be translated as "beach" or "seashore". *He has a habit of saying "oi" when kicking the ball in soccer practice or in a game a lot. *During the altered timeline in Episode 1, Hamano ended up joining the fishing club, which goes to show that if he wasn't in the soccer club, he would be in another club instead. **This also goes to show that if there is no soccer club, he wouldn't have been best friends with Hayami, which shows that because of this, they aren't friends. Category:Midfielders Category:Raimon Category:Wind Characters Category:El Dorado Team 03